Complicated Love
by fairywings1993
Summary: This is a love story between Warren Peace and my charcter Sophie Stronghold and the complication of their super powers and their families
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love 

Chapter 1

Some say it would so cool to have super human parents. Well it's not all it's cracked up. Me and my brother know of the trials and tribulations although there can be some fun aspects of having super human parents can do. I'm Sophie Stronghold and my brother is Will Stronghold and where the twin's of the Commander and Jet Stream, also known as Steve and Josie Stronghold, they are the greatest superhuman hero couple on the planet. By day they live as the Strongholds the best real-estate agents in the area but whenever duty calls they are Commander and Jet Stream the world's strongest crime fighting duo. There are some perks to having superhuman parents which can include travelling of the world and the passing down of powers, however in a lot case having superhuman parents is usually extremely difficult especially for me and my brother. This is because we have to live up to the expectations that has been set by our parents that the world and them want us to live up to, and that's hard on kids especially on me and my brother as Will has no powers and there me who has too many powers. How much worse can things get? Oh yeh that right now we have to start Sky High a place that helps superhuman kids learn to control their powers.

The morning of the first day of the rest of my life finally came around the day that I, Sophie Stronghold started Sky High the school for the extra special superhuman children. I woke up on that day in my room decorated in my own art creations in black, pink and white and I smiled as I drew back my pink curtains to see that the weather was magnificent and the sun was shining and the birds were signing and I was begin to think that everything was going to be okay until I heard it 'BANG!' "Oh god Will not again." I rushed to my brother's room and there he was stuck under a bell bar although it did only have low weights on the bell bar so it wouldn't hurt him, but even then he still couldn't pick it up. I sighed, "Will when are you going to learn? You can't force your powers on you" I said as I picked the bell bar off him and set it down on the floor. "It's easy for you to say Soph" he said with a grimace "you already got your power your oh so magnificent water element, so why can't you just leave me alone." By then he was glaring at me so I just said "Fine" and went back to my room. That's my brother for you he can't handle the pressure put on him by our parents and the world so he tries to force himself to be like them wearing the exact same colour clothing as our parents red, white and blue and the same hair cut as my dad back in his olden days, even though that will not make his powers come to him any faster by acting like our parents, take me for example i don't act like my parents yet I have my power's. You see what my family don't known about me is the extent of my powers such as the fact that I have control over all element's not just water element, the reason they don't know this is because well I just haven't told them yet, I made the right choice in not to telling them especially now that Will has no power it would already make him hate me even more then he already dose, because I gained my power before him well my water element at the age of six and since technically he is the eldest twin he should have got his power first, however if had listened to mum he would have know that girls (aka me) develop their powers faster as they mature quicker than boys. "Sophie get up and get dressed it's your first day of Sky High" shouted my mum up the stairs "okay" I shouted down and, so my superhero life begins.

When I got back to my room I straightened my chocolate brown hair and put on some light black eyeliner and mascara and added some clear lip gloss to my lips and got dressed in my black skin tight genes that I had decorated myself by adding some glitter to them and a light blue t-shirt and went down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I listened into my mum and dad, "oh Steve wouldn't it be great if we won that trip to Hawaii if we keep up the real-estate deals" said my mum grinning, "yeh it would Josie, we haven't been to Hawaii since we defeated our first villain together" said my dad kissing my mum afterwards, really its half seven in the morning I don't need to be seeing that. So I walked in and said "god mum, dad I don't need to see that especially before breakfast" mum smiled at me why dad just ignored me. You see that's the thing about my parents, dad is devoted completely and only too Will were as mum is devoted to both us. So therefore me and mum have a much stronger relationship then me and dad in fact I don't think I have had a proper talk with my dad since I was six specifically the day I got my water element power. "Good morning honey, are you ready for your first day at Sky High" mum said as dad said "I'll go and get Will what could he possibly be doing in that room he's going to be late." I sighed as he walked past he always ignores me. "Just ignore him Soph" my mum said "one day he'll realise what he has done to alienate you and then he'll be sorry because you could have already grown up and gone at least you've got me." Mum was hugging me now I loved mums hugs they were so warm and comforting. Then we heard the a knock on the door and as both me and mum looked at the door that was a glass door to see both mine and Will's best friend Layla waving at us through the window both me and my mum smiled and let Layla in.

"Hi Sophie, hi Mrs Stronghold." Said Layla. "Hi Layla honeys how are you? Are you looking forward to Sky High?" asked my mum. I said "mum we are going to enjoy Sky High the real thing I'm worried about is how we're going to survive at a school full of superhero's and Villains" Layla was nodding along with me and also said "what I'm worried about is the fact that the food at Sky High is supposed to be really bad" me and Layla laughed. This is what it is supposed to be like having fun and enjoying life until I heard it "here's the new superhero our rising star Will Stronghold" my dad and Will were smiling at each other and then he spotted me and Layla and said "hey guys are you ready to go?" Both me and Layla smiled at each other then smiled at him and nodded at him Layla said "why not we have to be ready for the future," she said while smiling "I mean it doesn't mean that we have to be superheroes, we could be environmentalists or healers, something that does not necessarily mean that we have to use our powers to defeat Villains but maybe to save people." That's what I love about Layla she always loves to help people all the time, I mean she knows about Will having no powers and she tries to give hints to our parents about his situation, it starts t work until the phone rings and by the 'phone' I mean the hero's phone my dad answered the phone and said "yes Mister Mayor we'll be there soon" he shut off the phone and said to mum "there's a giant robot down town we have to go" my mum look so upset and said "really I wanted to see the kids off I remember the first day of kindergarten when neither Sophie or Will would let go of my leg" "mum!" me and will shouted. "Oh okay I'll go." After they had gone we decided to finish our breakfast and turned on the TV to hear the news say "the Commander and Jet Stream have made it on to the scene of the giant robot in down town, Jet Stream has just let the commander go onto the giant robot, and it's been took out by one single blow from the super strong Commander. Is the commander going to pluck a souvenir from the Commander and Jet Streams newest defeat, yes he is the Commander has taken the eye from the robot, what would we do without this famous super couple?" "Oh great even more to live up to" said Will "alright come on you two lets go to the bus stop" we all got our bags and left the house while Will locked the door behind us, here we go this is the being of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated Love 

Chapter 2

There we were me, Sophie Stronghold, my brother William Stronghold and our best friend Layla going on our first day to Sky High the place for all super human teens to learn their powers. As we were walking me and Layla were chatting while Will was glaring at the floor while we were talking. I said "hey Layla have you finally figured out how to grow lemons?" "Ugh" she said "I still can't figure it out, I can do ever other fruit but them, why do think that I can't do it Soph?" "I think that you can't make lemons because you don't have a sour personality, unlike some people we know" I said giggling at my brother, He said "can you guys just stop joking around, I mean seriously this is it where at the bus stop can you guys take this seriously for one second were on our way to Sky High" he was shouting now and glaring at us. I said "come on Will I'm just trying to lighten the mood and god Will can you keep your voice down I mean do you really want the whole neighbourhood to know that were going to..." "What Soph that were going to Sky High and that were going to learn to be super..." shouted Will, while me and Layla shouted " Will shut up!" but in a softer voices said "good morning Mrs Danby" "good morning girls" she said as she walked passed. After she'd left Layla said "right lets all just be quiet and wait for the bus okay" both me and Will and nod and waited at the bus stop for the bus and then we heard the sound of the engine 'brrrrrbrrrrrr' and here we are the ride to Sky High.

Me and Layla looked at each other and smiled while Will just groaned, but we all said at the same time "here we go." The bright yellow bus pulled up in front of us saying school bus, and Will being Will when the doors opened got on and asked "is this the bus to Sky High?" 'SLAM!' was the sound of the bus doors shutting behind all three of us as the bus driver said "do you want to keep it down do you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know that were here?" Me and Layla looked at each other and smiled thinking along the lines of how some could be so into his/her job. While we were doing this my brother was saying "sorry I didn't mean to..." he trailed off as the bus driver was looking at him and Layla pitifully and rather smugly until the bus driver asked "What's your names newbie's?" Will said "we'll I'm Will Stronghold and this is y twin Sophie and our best friend Layla." The bus driver gulped "the son and daughter of the Commander and Jet Stream?" Both me and Will nodded why I thought here we go again special treatment just because where the son and daughter of the Commander and Jet Stream and then it happened the bus driver stood up and announced to the entire bus "Hey everyone this are the children of Commander and Jet Stream" nobody looked to impressed, me and Layla giggled while my brother looked absolutely mortified that he'd been put in that situation. I mean seriously did he not think that people would have figured it out I mean he is wearing the same colours as they do in superhero form for heaven's sake. Then the bus driver said "my names Ron Wilson bus driver if there is anything I can do for you anything at all just let me know, do you want front seats?" we were all shaking our heads, then Ron Wilson bus driver said "you two at the front move" and a guy in geeky looking glasses in bright orange shirt got up and said that it would be a pleasure to move for the Kids of the greatest super couple in the world" he was smiling at us then and said to the girl next to him "hey Magenta move" this Magenta girl had a bright purple streak in her hair I could tell that I was really going to like this girl especially when she said "why?" and the nerdy kid sad so he can either sit next to his girl friend or his sister. By then I was looking at the boy in disgust I mean liked I would ever want to sit next to my brother who hates my gut's. So while Layla and Will were trying to stammer out that they weren't together I said " come guys let's just move up and sit down I mean I would like to get to Sky High before it closes" my brother nodded and started to move up the bus I could already tell that today was not going to be a good day for my brother with his no powers and now I was wondering how I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not just the 'Commander and Jet Streams' kid.

The bus started moving and their we were walking down the bus to find a seat my brother found one with one of his friends named Zeke leaving Layla to have to sit with some snotty nosed kid across from him while sat behind her on my own. After I got settled down I asked Layla "hey Layla do you want to sit with me?" she said "it's alright Soph if I sit here I can talk to both of you without being accused of favouritism." Both me and her laughed and listed on to Will's conversation, Will said "hey Zeke have you got your power yet?" Zeke who had bright bleach blonde hair and was wearing a yellow track suit laughed and said "did you really think that I would turn up here without a power I mean that would just be suicide." By then my brother looked terrified while Zeke continued with "I was just sat there the other night and boom it hit me" Will looked confused then and asked "what hit you?" and then Zeke said "you'll see man you'll" with a smug look on his face. Me and Layla looked at each other and sighed. Then we heard down the front from Ron the bus driver "right everybody that was the last stop if, everyone could please fasten your seat belts we will make our way to Sky High." As everybody started fastening their seat belts I looked forward to seeing Ron Wilson Bus driver change is orange cap from just orange to having a Sky High logo on and remove his school driver badge to have one with the Sky High Logo on. "Is everybody fastened up?" asked Ron we all nodded "okay then here we go!"

The bus started speeding up faster and faster until we saw the destination, our school bus was going off the edge of the newly constructed highway. I said to Layla "Layla can you see where we are heading to?" she nodded we looked at each other just as the bus left the road and we screamed "AHAHAHAHAH" while we were screaming Ron the bus drive looked at us laughing and said "newbie's." Yet as we all were screaming the bus extended its jet wings from under the bus and got jet engines at the back of the bus and propelled us up into the sky. And there we saw it as we got up higher and higher into the sky, Sky High floating in the sky, I said to Layla "who knew that Sky High was actually meant to be taken literal sense" Layla laughed as I looked out the window to see the older members of Sky High come to school using their powers. "Layla look at that girl over there she's flown up here using here power's this is so cool, hey maybe you could create a vine to bring us up to the School tomorrow" I said to Layla giggling. While Layla said "now Sophie you know I don't believe in using my powers unless there is a just cause" I gave her the puppy dog eye's and she whispered "however it would be a lot better than this bus" me and her smiled at each other as the bus bounced to the ground in a dead stop. Ron Wilson bus driver turned round and said "Sorry folks. Welcome to Sky High, a little tip for all of you do not be late as the bus waits for no one."


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated Love 

Chapter 3

So there we were all of us getting off the bus, and since of course we had to sit near the back as we got off Ron Wilson bus driver said "except for you Miss and Mr Stronghold if your ever running late or just need to talk here's my card" Will just nodded and got off with Zeke, me and Layla sated on the bus as I said to Ron "thanks for the lift Mr Wilson, please forgive my brother for acting the way he is he is just very nervous" Layla was nodding with me. "It's alright girls" said Ron "just go and enjoy your day and I'll save you a good seat on the bus on the way home." Me and Layla smiled at each other and said "thank you Mr Wilson." So as me and Layla left the bus smiling, while Layla went to find Will, decided to look round the Sky High was beautiful, the build was so big and completely white, it looked like the perfect fairy tale life especially when you looked round to and was able to see all the greenery and life that seemed to live on this floating island in the sky called Sky High. While I was looking round I saw this amazing car, I had no idea what type of car it was but it seemed to be an old one. But the reason that this car caught my eye was because well for one it had just flown up from the ground, two it had an amazing custom flame paint job that screamed to me amazing and thirdly because of this amazing guy that just stepped out of the car, even from a distance I could tell this guy was smoking hot.

"Hey Sophie are you coming?" shouted Layla, I looked her and nodded, however before I went over I turned back round to get another look at that guy that had been stood near the custom paint job car, however he wasn't there I. I frowned but thought to myself oh well I might see him in school, as I ran over to join Layla and the other newbie's that were now joining Sky High. As we were all walking towards the entrance of Sky High we were all surrounded by a high speed wind that made us all join together in a tight knit circle as the wind stopped, we saw a hand stretch out in front of us, a hand that seemed to be made of rubber. The stretched out hand boy said "Hello and welcome to Sky High, my name is Lash and my buddy here is Speed" it was then I realised that the high wind was a super power of the boy called Speed, let's just say that I wasn't impressed I mean I know that this school promotes any type of superpower and not to say that there powers weren't cool I just thought that they might have been able to develop them more I mean that's the whole reason that I'm here to enhance my power not just keep it at the same level. "Anyway me and Speed are here to collect the five pound's new student entrance fee" said the boy named Lash and there nerdy with the orange shirt that sat at the front of the bus said "it said nothing about that in the student handbook" and just as the boy Speed was about to make a grab for the geeky boy, we were suddenly struck by a bright pink bombshell.

"Alright guys that's enough" said the Pink Bombshell, the boys moved away mock bowing at the pink bombshell as she came to stand right in front of us. "Good morning everyone, I'm student body president Gwen Grecian and on behalf of all the student's here at Sky High I like to welcome you to the family" about then I dazed off I mean I really don't like people who are so Pink and Preppy any way Layla could just will me in on anything I missed later. I looked to the left at my brother and saw him with this dazed expression on his face that he looked like a love sick puppy, I leaned in close to him and said "awe has little Willy got a church" until he looked and spat angrily "shut up water brain can't you seem I'm trying to listen to Miss Grecian" I ignored him and looked way to here Gwen say "so if you fallow those few simple rules you'll get through Sky High as a light breeze" Gwen laughed as she moved away and Will turned to Layla and said "what rules?" Everyone just laughed and ignored him. Little did I now that I was being watched at that very moment, by some or something that would change my life, me Sophie Stronghold's and in some way's my brother Will Stronghold's life forever, however if this change could be for better or worse is yet to be determined.

So they are finally here the Stronghold Twin's, what to do about you two I will finally get my revenge soon you and your Father will pay for the pain you caused me yes you will pay.

As me and the newbie's were making our way through the hall's of Sky High to the sports hall which the geeky orange kid that I finally found out goes by the name of Ethan said we needed to be for our initiation into Sky High. I was looking through the classroom door ways to see some cool looking classes there was a mad science class and what looked to be and art class. You see what a lot of people don't know about Sky high is that it may be able to teach you how to use your power but it doesn't force you to have to use your powers to save the greater mankind, but helps you to learn how to live with your powers in day to day life, such as the art class, I once heard about a girl that went here and she was the brightest student and had a great super power of shape shifting however after Sky High she did not carry on as a hero but became a fashion designer, while modelling all her own clothed while shape shifting. Then we made it to the auditorium.

We were all standing their waiting for something to happen when suddenly there was a bright flash of lights that turned out to comets and there was a women standing in the centre of the lights she said "Hello I'm Principle Powers and welcome to Sky High and power placement, Sky High is here to help you evolve if you choose to take this journey we welcome you with open arms" she smiled at all of us but for some reason she paid particularly close attention to me, I mean she couldn't know about the level of my power could she. "Any good look to you all." She turned around and said "comets away" and the bright lights were there again and she was gone. So here came the worst part of the day power placement.


	4. Chapter 4

Complicated Love

Chapter 4

Will said "What's power placement?" I looked at him like he was crazy and said "Power placement it determines how strong your power is and then where you're power would be best useful." "I wasn't asking you" said Will with a glare as he turned round to here Magenta say "what Sophie said is true they do test you on how powerful your power is; the unfortunate thing is that they judge your power on whether it is ready for hero track or loser track." "What's the loser track" asked Will, Ethan said "technically the term loser track isn't used if your power isn't strong enough then you placed on hero support" "or as many people call it the side kick roll" said Zeke. We all nodded Will looked even nervous then he did before and I know that he is always and I mean always mean to me but the fact is I have a big heart so I said "Hey at least you get to stay here and you don't get kicked out, mean you don't have to choose to use your powers for the kicking evil villain booty do you?" What I didn't know then was that they were all listening to me and when I mean all I mean the entire newbie class, and they were all agreeing with what I said like I was the voice of reason or something. It felt kind of nice to have soothing centred on me entirely for once and not just on my brother, however if you think that my brother was happy for me you would be mistaken the glare he was sending at me felt like it was about to burn a hole right through my face, oh well you can win some and lose some but it looks like with my brother I will never win one.

"Welcome to power placement" we all turned round to see a man in short white track suit and a baseball cap, let's just say this man had no sense of fashion. "This morning and afternoon I Coach Boomer, though some of you my know me from my days as Sonic Boom will decide on whether you are meant for the hero track or for sidekick track. After I have made my decisions there is no changing my mind, are we all clear?" said Coach Boomer there were a few murmurs of "okay" from the crowd so Coach Boomer in his Sonic Boom voice said "ARE WE **CLEAR!**" We all said "yes Coach Boomer, Sir" as he'd been taking the sports hall had been changing its structure to make a raised platform in the centre and different obstacles around the sports hall that seemed to be there to test everyone's powers. "Right so I will pick you out of the crowd and you will come here and tell me your power and then you will present it to me and the rest of the class." Will said quietly "do we really have to do power placement in front of everybody" me and Layla nodded as Coach Boomer said "right you red haired kid get up here" and this kid stepped up to the platform that looked very geeky. "What's your name kid?" said Coach Boomer "Larry" said the kid "Little Larry, show us your power" said Coach Boomer. As we all watched him we all wondered what power he could have and we waited and he turned into a giant rock monster that had Coach Boomer saying "Big Larry, hero." He started going through people very quickly especially after Zeke had embarrassed himself by declaring himself a sidekick. Then Coach Boomer said "ok flower power you're up" and Layla said "I don't believe in using my powers if there isn't a just cause" and Coach Boomer said "there is a just cause this is for the rest of your life, now get up here." And just before Layla started going on about how she wouldn't use her powers as she doesn't believe in labelling I stopped her and said quietly "Layla you need to do this I mean, I need to know somebody in Hero class" she nodded and said "okay but just for you Sophie" we hugged and she went up to the platform and performed her amazing earth powers and give Coach Boomer and apple, Boomer smiled, well a smile for him and said Hero. As she got off the platform me and Layla jumped about hugging and laughing, when we heard the lunch bell ring and Coach Boomer say "right we'll continue this after lunch starting with you" both me and Layla looked round to se Coach Boomer pointing at Will. Uh oh Wills placement isn't going to be pretty especially with the look on his face it looks like he's about faint.

So Me, Layla Will, Zeke, Magenta and Ethan went to lunch. While we were walking there I had to listen to Zeke go on and on about how bad Coach Boomer was completely stupid not to put him in Hero class. I just walked away and started to get my lunch and this cafeteria food was not nice, there was a disgusting look spaghetti type of thing and what seemed to be a hot dog, except the sausage that seemed to be made of black tar. There was one edible thing on the menu though and that was a sandwich, well I think I'm going to be bring lunch from home from now on. I walked back to the table to were Layla and the others were sitting to see Zeke being talked down to by Coach Boomer, he said "are you making fun of me sidekick?" Zeke stuttered "no" "no what" replied Coach Boomer, "No sir, no sir" repeated Zeke. Coach Boomer smiled as he shape shifted back into his original self which I just realised was the kid that got put in Hero class said "relax sidekick, I'm just messing with you" Zeke laughed as Ethan shouted after him as the shape shifter went past that "he wasn't supposed to us his powers outside the gym." So there we all were me, Layla and Will set on one side of the table and Magenta, Ethan and Zeke were on the other side. While we were eating me and Layla were talking about how cool her power display was and that her power was growing bigger and bigger each day, while Ethan, Magenta and Zeke were taking about how they were all in sidekick class and could help each other out, we were all chatting along nicely and was enjoying the atmosphere of the cafeteria at Sky High until I heard Will say "Is it just me or is that guy glaring at me?" Me and Layla decided to turn round to see whether or not the guy was staring at him and it was then I saw it.

It was him it was the guy from the car park, oh my god he looked ever more amazing then he had when he was standing by he's car. From here I could see that he had jet black hair with a red streak in it, he was wearing a tight black T-shirt with matching black leather jacket and some baggy black jeans. He was the best looking person that I have ever seen. Layla and I turned back around while I said to Will "yeh he is staring at you," while Zeke said "dude that's Warren Peace" we all looked shocked as Will said "who's Warren Peace?" I scuffed I mean really dad doesn't even love me and I pay attention to his wittering on about the villain's he has captured. Layla said "Warren Peace is born of his mum being a super hero and dad being a super villain there supposedly in constant battle." We all nodded and was shocked when Will asked "so why is he glaring at me?" Ethan replied by saying "that your Dad Will put his in jail on a quadruple life sentence, no chance of parole until after his third life." "Great my first day of Sky High and I already have an arch enemy" said Will "the only thing I can't figure out" he continued "is that he is glaring at me but he hasn't even glared at Sophie I wonder why that is?" Layla laughed and said "maybe it's her feminine charms" they all laughed as I really hoped that he would notice me not just for being my dad's daughter but because of who I was. I turned to see if he was still glaring at Will, but when I turned round he wasn't glaring at Will he was looking at me, I started to blush at him catching me staring at him, but I was even more embarrassed when he winked at me. This is going to be one heck of a school and hopefully a good school year.


	5. Chapter 5

Complicated Love

Chapter 5

Nearing the end of lunch we all decided to start heading back to the sport's hall, However Ethan said he needed the toilet and asked them to wait for him in case he got lost, they all said that they would wait for him but I said "is okay if go I mean I've just got to get some water in this bottle and I'll meet you outside of the sport's hall?" Will was just about to say no when Layla said "yeh Soph that's fine as long as you do wait outside for us" I nodded and smiled a thanks to her as I started to walk away. I mean seriously the only reason Will was about to say no was he thought that I would need the water to complete my power, what they don't is I have way too much power so the water that I'm getting will be a focus point to stop me from going overboard on the use of my power's. I had just found a water fountain and was try to work it but I had no idea what to do there was no button or anything to press that made me think that pressing that would unable me get some water. Then it happened a hand came in front of me and pressed a button on the fountain in front of me and said in a husky voice "you need to will the button to appear using your powers and it will appear." I smiled and tried to do it myself and it worked, I turned round to say thank you to however had helped me only to find Warren Peace. He said "Hi my names Warren, Warren Peace, what's yours?" I said "my name is Sophie, Sophie Stronghold" I could feel and see him tense at that name and so I said "anyway I just wanted to thank you for helping me, well I best be on my way now otherwise I might not even be able to stay at this school" as I was walking away I heard "Hey Sophie" it was him it was Warren, I said "Yeh" Warren asked "what class do you think you'll be in?" I said "hero hopefully you know unless my brother shows me up" he smiled a smile that made me go weak at the knees and said "it will be a pleasure seeing you in Sky High Sophie" and he walked away. I couldn't believe it the hottest guy in my opinion in Sky High didn't just judge me because of my parents which he had ever right to but because of how I looked to him. This is like a dream come true a wonderful dream comes true, that was until I saw my brother standing outside the sports hall doors waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" asked my brother Will and I said "at the water fountain it took me ages to figure out, you have to supply some of your power in order to get the fountain working" he said "yeh sure it doses anyway can we to stop being miss all sweet and innocent girl and said "what does it matter to you any way you have no power how do you expect to get in Hero class with no power?" he laughed and said "that's what being a strong hold can get you I'll e put into hero class just because of my last name" I snorted and decided not to tell him that Coach Boomer absolutely hated our dad we'll let him find out any way. When we got in Coach Boomer pointed to Will and said "get up here newbie" so Will made his way up and stood there and said "My names Will Stronghold" Coach Boomer nodded and said "right and what's your power?" Will ignored him so Coach Boomer said "right you're messing with me like your dad, car" and this car fell down from the ceiling, Will had to be flat on his back just in order to miss the car hitting him. Will asked "are you insane? I don't have supper strength" Coach Boomer nodded and said "so you're a flyer like your mum, why didn't you say so" and the car was taken back to the ceiling kid I don't have all day what's your power?" Will begrudgingly said "I don't have any powers" Coach Boomer smiled and announced in his Sonic Boom voice "SIDEKICK!"

As Will was dragged off to the nurse's office, Coach Boomer looked at me and said "Right other little Stronghold have you got any powers or can I just say sidekick?" I said " my name is Sophie and no you can't declare me sidekick yet because I do have a power." "Okay then Sophie come up here and show me your power."So I got off of the platform and stood dead centre and concentrated by closing my eyes, I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see streams of water surrounding my body, I couldn't believe it this is the highest amount of power that I have ever displayed. I heard Coach Boomer say "H E R O." I stopped my power and got off the platform and asked Layla "what?" she said "Sophie when did your powers get that strong" and I replied "they have always been that strong, I just didn't want anyone to know how strong I really was, I mean could you image what Will would have said if he found out that I had more power in my little finger then he has in his enter body." She still looked shocked and I continued with "Yeh he would have found a way to stop me from coming to Sky High and I couldn't let that happen Layla, I needed to be here I need to learn to control my powers I need this school a lot more then Will need's it." As I finished talking Coach Boomer said "right that was power placement tomorrow come back to the sports hall and I will give you your class schedules, so therefore everyone can go home. We all started to walk out of the hall and made our way to the buses, when Ethan said "shouldn't we wait for Will" I nodded but inside I was thinking that oh great now we have got to listen to him go on and on about how unfair Coach Boomer and that I probably ended up in Hero class as well. He got out of the nurses office though and was completely silent we got on the bus and me and Layla said Hi to Ron Wilson bus driver and made are way home when we got their Layla went over to her house why me and Will made our way over to ours.

When we got to our door I asked Will "are you going to tell m if you're telling mum and dad about being on the sidekick or not?" he said "no as far as their concerned were both hero's and you aren't going to say anything different" I looked at him like he was crazy and said "don't you dare threaten me I have more power in my body then you could ever dream of, so why don't you get off your high horse, even though I will keep your secret but only because I can't wait to see all this blow back up in your face." I smiled and started to go in the door oh what a thing I had hung over him. Then I felt something hit me in the centre of my back I turned round to see that it was Will's fist that he had punched me with, I said "you really should not have done that." I decided to show him the full extent of my water power, "you should know Will that my water ability isn't just a healing power, it can be used as a very effective weapon especially on battle." He asked "what can your pathetic power able to do in battle?" he was smirking at me now think that I was messing about my power in battle so I said to him "you know that the human body is made up of 80% of water if I was to flick my finger I could make your body move in ways that you didn't tell it to or I could stop the water to your brain, so I think we understand each other don't mess with me Will and I won't spill your secret or kill you" Will nodded as I opened the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Complicated Love

Chapter 6

I opened the door to see mum standing on the other side smiling; I smiled back at her and said "I'd like you to meet your new hero in training me Sophie Stronghold" she laughed and hugged me and said "oh Sophie I'm so proud of you, I just knew that you could do it." Mum was still hugging me when she asked Will "What about you Will, did you get in Hero class?" he nodded and said "yep I' am Coach Boomer said that I'm almost as good as dad was, whatever that means." Mum smiled at him as well and hugged him as well even though she was still holding on to me as she said "oh my two babies all grown up and on their way to being the next big thing, your father will be so proud when he gets home." I nodded and was thinking yeh right dad will never be proud of me but that's okay, I mean I don't need his approval any way. While I was thinking this Will asked "what's dad doing any way?" Mum said "oh he's just finishing up some real estate business" she stopped smiling then leading to think that something was wrong, but who am I to judge, she continued with "any Will why don't you go up to your room and put those weights away that I saw up there when I got washing from your room and Sophie will you come and help me out in the Kitchen for a bit?" we both nodded Will went to his room even though I don't think that Will was going to clean up his room.

I walked into the kitchen to see two present on the table. Mum said "now I know that you don't like any type of reward for getting in Hero class as you believe that your power is your gift enough, but...well your dad is going to let your dad is going to let Will into the secret sanctum later on and I thought you would enjoy something to" I smiled at her even though I had tears in my eyes, whatever would I do without my mum. She looked me and passed me the biggest present first; I sat on the stool and opened the present after getting past the wrapping paper I opened the box to see a note book, this note book was a leather bond book encrusted with what looked to be rare blue diamonds and was designed in swirls of water the strange thing was that in the middle of these swirls was a white diamond. Mum then said "it's a never ending not book you can keep writing in it and it will never run out of paper" I smiled and was just about to thank her when she continued with "the strange thing is the women in the shop gave me this straight away after explained your connect to water and she said it is time the princess and the prince learn their full potential " I smiled and said "whatever the lady said it's a beautiful book mum thank you so much." I got up and hugged her and was just about to leave when she said "there's one more gift Sophie and I'll think you'll really like this one" so I sat back down as she handed me the smaller package that was the size of a jewellery box, I opened it to find a yin and yang symbol, however there was a slight difference one was blue with a red centre and the other was red with a blue centre. I smiled at my mum and said "thank you so much I love it will you help me put it on" she nodded and put it on as I held my hair up. She said to me "I know that this is something like what Will is going to get but I knew that you would appreciate these more than anything" which I replied with "you now I don't care about the secret sanctum it's not in my future but maybe these things you have got me will create my new future" she smiled at me nut looked near to tears when she said that "I just wish your father would see you for the amazing person that you are" I nodded and said "but we both know that will never happen, Will is the only child that he has" Mum went on to say something else when we both heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm Home where is my Hero class boy" shouted my dad and Will shouted "I'm right here dad" he said "there's my special boy I'm so proud of you before I give you my gift to you, how about the whole family go out and have dinner out at the Paper Lantern?" Will nodded and said "Yeh that will be great." Dad smiled and asked "Josie where are you?" she shouted back "I'm here Steve" "good" he continued with "how about everybody takes an hour to get dressed and then we'll go and have the family congratulations meal together" we all nodded and said we would meet him back there in one hour while, mean and mum were getting ready in that hour the probability that dad was going to show Will the secret sanctum was very high, but not that I care my mum has just given me the best gift ever another gift that will help me to control my powers. So when I got to my room I put my new note book away in a secret place and that place was under the floor boards of my bedroom so that nobody but me could get to it. After doing that I decided to get ready I picked out my midnight blue three quarter length sequin dress and my five inch black heels to with that dress, the reason I picked this colour is that I wanted to be different from the rest of the family were my mum will probably wear red, my dad will wear white and Will he will were baby, I really don't want to be linked into that trio of colours. As well as choosing my dress I decided to curl my hair loosely and wear my necklace that I just got from mum as the only jewellery, I decided to do light make up similar to this morning one but with the added dark blue eye shadow and the blue glitter eyeliner. By the time I had finished doing everything it had been an hour so I walked down stairs to see my mum ready in a floor length deep red chiffon dress and matching heals but there was no dad or Will. When I reached the bottom step I asked "Where are Will and my Dad?" Which she replied with "there just finishing getting ready, they only got out of the secret sanctum five minutes ago when I got down here, and you look beautiful darling" I nodded and thanked her with a smile and said "you look beautiful to" and both of us stood waiting for them to come down the stairs and when they did I wasn't wrong about their fashion choices either dad was wearing white, Will was wearing blue. "Are we ready to go?" dad asked when he got down stairs, we all nodded as he said "right lets go then."

We all got in the family car and made our way to the Paper Lantern, when we got their dad set me and mum out to get a table why he parked the car. When we got in the Paper Lantern we asked for a table of four to the Chinese Lady and she took as to a table as me and mum sat down I saw Layla and the gang on the other side of the room and said to mum "is it okay if I just go and say hi to Layla for a minute" she said fine and as I made my way over there I thought that the evening might not be so bad after all if they were here. I got to their table sat down and said "Hi guy's" everyone repeated with "hi" but Layla continued with "what are you doing here?" I said "oh it's a congratulation's dinner to me and Will for both of us making Hero class." The gang looked shocked as Magenta asked "why hasn't your Will told your parents that he's in Hero support? I mean I told my dad and he was thrilled for me saying that Hero class is dead stressful and that it doesn't matter because were ever you are you learn to control your powers." I nodded and agreed but also said "the only way Will ever thought that he would learn his powers though was to act the same way down to the last minimal detail like my dad, he doesn't realise that by doing this he is suppressing his power as he isn't standing out as an individual." They were all nodding with me when I saw my mum wave at me to come over because my dad and Will were walking in. So I said "hey I've got to go see you around later" they nodded and said bye as we all sat down at the stronghold family table and was looking at the menu's I heard a voice ask "can I take your order?" and I taught to myself I know that voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Complicated Love

Chapter 7

I turned round to see Warren standing there not looking pleased to be serving us, I was just about to say no thank you when my dad butted in saying "yes, we'll have the chicken and sweet corn soup starters, and we'll have the seven sharing meal for mains, no desserts and can we have four diet coke's." When my dad finished Warren looked at me like he was asking how can you live with him when Dad continued with "you may go now" I looked at him disgusted as did mum when Warren said "of course Sir I'll go and get your starters right away." After he left mum looked at dad and said "when that boy comes back Steve you will apologise to him for speaking so rudely to him, I have never been so ashamed in my life." Dad replied with "Josie did you not recognise who that was?" she shook her head no and dad continued with "that is Baron Battles son" she nodded and seemed to understand my dad so I decided to have my say and said "just because he's your enemies son does not give you the reason to speak to him in that way especially since you haven't said more than two words to him."

Just as I had finished Warren placed our starter in front of my dad and brother he then came back and placed the other starters in front of me and my mum. When he placed the dish in front of me I looked up at him and was said "thanks" he nodded and smiled at me. We made it through the rest of the meal without any catastrophe and just at the end of the meal when we were given the fortune cookies that had me smiling all the way home because when I broke my fortune cookie I saw that on the piece of paper on the inside was a phone number with call me any time wrote on signed with a W. What also made me smile on the way home was that mum had made me go and pay for the meal and as I was paying Warren said "thanks for sticking up for me before when your dad was calling me and my dad" I said "I couldn't let him talk to you that way it just wasn't fair" he smiled again asked "can I have your number since you have mine" I nodded and wrote it down on a napkin for him when he continued with "I'll see you in school tomorrow" I nodded and left the Paper Lantern.

When we got home I said good night to my mum and went straight up to my room, after I got changed into my night clothes on and after putting Warrens number in my phone I decided to ring Layla and let her know what had happened with Will and my dad at the Paper Lantern. When she picked up she asked "oh my god Sophie what was the matter with you and your dad at dinner?" I replied with "well my dad was being awful to Warren Peace you know are waiter and he was just so excited about Will being made in Hero class that he excused his bad behaviour as being so proud of his only child that he simply forgot how to be nice to other people" Layla answered back with "what was Will thinking anyway when he told your parents he made Hero class I mean aren't they going to realise that that your both doing different work." I nodded even though she couldn't hear me and said "yeh well I'm going along with it just so that I can stay at Sky High, anyway Layla I better go I'll see you tomorrow when I can show you the gift that my mum got me for bring in Hero class." Layla replied with "alright Soph I'll see you tomorrow meet you at the bus stop, bye." I replied bye and shut off my phone I decided to go to sleep thinking that I would need more energy tomorrow, then maybe tomorrow I could look at my new not book properly.

I woke up in the morning to a dreadful looking scene the weather was just awful and when I went down stairs to get dome breakfast I a note that mum and dad had left for me and Will it sad that they had been called on a secret mission and would be gone for a few weeks and that we weren't t worry and was to be good as Layla's mum would be checking on us every other day. I thought to myself this is great for Will now he is going to able to get off with being in pretend Hero class for a lot longer, but said for me as now I have to deal with an annoying brother who just doesn't know right from wrong. I got myself some breakfast and went back up stairs to get dressed. As I saw Will on the way up stairs and said to him "Hey mum and dad aren't here this week and next week they've gone on some top secret mission, so I guess you'll be able to stay in pretend Hero class a bit longer." He smiled and said "sure I will and the more time I spend in pretend Hero class means I' able to learn my powers more." I grinned and nodded and continued on up the stairs when I got there I checked my phone to see to unread messages." I looked at one message that was from Layla that said "Hi Soph I'm not going to be on the bus today sorry to leave you alone but Mum's going a human / animal class in Hero class today and she needs me to help her to set up, SORRY." I text back "it's okay Layla, I mean what are you going to do she needs your help, see you in Hero class p.s. I forgive you for leaving me alone" then I went and washed my hair and went back to read the second text messages to see that it was from Warren. I "eked" as I opened to see that it said "Hey Sophie I just taught I'd text you and see if this is your real number, text me back if it is" so I decided to text back and say "Yep this is me Warren nice to know that you are willing to text me, thanks for texting me ." I started to dry my hair when I heard my phone go off and it was another text from Warren that said "are you looking forward to your second day at Sky High" I texted back "I was till I woke up this morning and found that my best friend will not be getting the bus this morning so I'm going to be a loner this morning not to mention that I had to be loner with my annoying brother." This time instead of starting to do something like putting on my makeup, I decided to wait for my phone and see if Warren would text back, and when Warren did text back I got the shock of my life when I read the next text it said "do you want me to give you a lift?"

I could not believe it Warren Peace the hottest guy in school had just asked me did I want a lift, so I text back "if that isn't too much trouble?" and he texted back quickly saying "yeh I'll pick you up at your bus stop at eight thirty, see you soon Sophie." I squealed Warren Peace was picking me up this was huge oh my god I have to get ready so I curled my hair into big ringlets and but on light makeup and wore a demine skirt with black leggings underneath and my purple vest top. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with my look it was simple and didn't make it look that I was trying too hard. I looked at my clock and saw that the time was eight o'clock, so I grabbed my bag outing in the new jewel encrusted note pad that my mum had got me yesterday and shouted Will as I made my way down that I was going. I had made it to the bus stop with fifteen minutes to spare, I checked my make up in my pocket mirror to see if it was okay and it was. I looked to my left after putting away my mirror and saw the custom made black car with red flames driving towards me, yes today was going to be a great day even better than yestarday.


	8. Chapter 8

Complicated Love

Chapter 8

As the car stopped in front of me I remember thinking, oh my god, oh my god I'm getting a lift with Warren Peace. As I finished thinking that the car had pulled up in front of me and the window was rolling down for me to see the smiling face of Warren, He asked "hey you need a ride?" I nodded yes and had a quick look round to make sure that will wasn't s stood round anywhere and got into the car. When I had got in Warren asked "is it okay if we make a pit stop first?" which I replied with "Its fine but can I ask why?" he nodded ad said "Well my mum's had to go to work early this morning so I'm left in charge of my little brother Johnny, and since I only found out an hour ago I said to Him that I'd come pick you up and then go back for him and take him to school." I awed quietly and taught he doesn't want me to ruin his bad boy reputation so do tell him that you think that looking after his brother is extremely cute. So we pulled up at what I assumed to be Warrens house, he said as he left the car "I'll just be one minute feel free to change the music if you want the other CD's are in the glove compartment." I nodded as he left and looked through his glove compartment as he went into the house, I found that he had some good taste in music but since his little brother was getting in the car I taught I'd put a kiddie CD on especially when I found a CD labelled Johnny's favourite songs on. When I had finished picking a CD I looked up at the house to see Warren carrying out an adorable looking eight year old.

When they got closer to the car I could see that the little kid was scared to come and see me do I got out the car and stood in front of Warren and asked "Hi my names Sophie what's your name?" Which he replied to "My names Johnny I'm eight years old" he was holding up eight figures then to show me how old he was "well" I said "Mr Johnny who s eight years old why don't you let me help you get in the car why you brother goes back inside and gets your back pack and his school stuff" he nodded at me yes and held out his arms in order for me to pick him up. As I picked him up mine and Warren's eyes locked and he mouthed to me thank you and I mouthed back your welcome, he walked back into the house as I was putting on Johnny's seat belt. As I was doing this Johnny whispered to me "Sophie" and I whispered back "yeah" which he replied with in a whisper "can you out in the CD that say's Johnny's favourite song's" I nodded and told him to lean in closer as I whispered "I've already put it in buts let's not tell your brother and see what he says." He nodded and giggled as I got back in the front seat just as Warren was coming down from the house with the bags. I turned round and looked at Johnny and did the shush sign with my finger at my lips and he giggled and copied my gesture, as Warren opened the back door to his car to put the bags in he looked at us weirdly but we just smiled at him and continued being quiet, so he got in the front of his car turned the engine on and then turned to have blasting at him one of Johnny's favourite song's Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Both me and Johnny laughed especially when Warren started bang his head against the steering wheel and caused the horn to beep. He just sat up looked at us and smiled and started to drive the car, this really freaked me out and I think it did Johnny to and we then figured out why he wasn't driving us to Johnny's school he was taking us to the most awful place on earth and that was the happy clown fun-rama, I hated this place one of mine and Will's birthdays where here and I got stuck in the ball pool and it must have been a nice memory for him either as he shouted "no Warren not there, I promise to turn over the CD" which Warren asked " you promise?" Johnny nodded and looked at me and I said "I promise to." He nodded and drove away from the scary place and Warren said "if you're going to put this on you may as well put a good track on to" Johnny nodded and said to me "Sophie put on track ten" and nodded and the song came out of the speakers with Hakuna Mata from the Lion King and what I taught was really cute and funny was the both Warren and Johnny were singing the song each talking opposite part's.

There was Warren sing "Hakuna Mata what a wonder phrase" and then Johnny singing "Hakuna Mata ain't no passing craze" so I decided to join in singing "It means no worried for the rest of your day's." Buy the time we had reached Johnny's school we had made our way through all the Lion King songs, Warren got out of the car to help Johnny out and to make sure that he had everything in his back pack, which he did and just before Johnny went he came up to me and give me a hug and whispered "please come round again Big Brother hasn't laughed like that for a long time" so I decided to whisper back "you are never going to get rid of me" he smiled and went a give Warren a hug and a kiss on the check and went into school. Warren got back in the car and asked "what did he say to you?" Which I replied with "he said that I have to come round more often because he's no seen you simile or be like that in a long time" he was silent so I decided to ask him "why have you been so sad that your little brother hasn't seen you smile for such a long time?" he said "after my dad had been sent to prison I was only ten years old and Johnny was just born the only job gave me before I left was to look after my mum and little brother...but what could a ten year old do so I made it my duty to make them smile every day that was till I got to Sky High and I saw the prejudice that everyone had against me because I was Baron Battles Child and because I had the power to control fire just like him. It was from then on that I decided that my duty wasn't to make them smile but to prove to everyone that my dad and dad's name was worth something, and that took a lot of effort I had to do well in school I got a job at the Paper Lantern so that I could help mum out finically but through all this I had forgot my main duty from my dad was that I had decided was to make my Mum and little brother smile" and I asked again "so what made you want to make them simile again?" and he said "Well I wanted Johnny to know mw as a good guy who cared about him, found out yesterday that there may be a chance for my dad to get out of jail as the evidence against him seems to be tampered with and the main reason behind me remembering who I' am is that I meet you." Oh my god my heart is pounding do fast right now, did he really just say how I had made him change his attitude to a happy one.


End file.
